World Crisis I: Beginning
by Dasom The Fox
Summary: 4 different dimensions and one major problem. The dimensions orbs were weakening and at the same time, 5 different animals tried to steal the dimensions orb. What will be the fate of these dimensions? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, today I'll be posting a new story to replace the previous ones (again). So… The Characters besides my OCs belong to Sega and Sonic Archie.**

 __ __ _ **World Crisis Chapter One: Mobius**_

It was a silent yet dangerous night for Mobius. Since Eggman's last invasion, the dimension's balance had began to drop; earthquakes occurred, volcanoes erupted, fissures emerged, ices in the coldest of regions melted. No one knows the cause of this, but still, they blame Eggman for all these disasters.

In the midst of the silent night, a small void opened out of nowhere and from that void a strange fox emerges from it.

"So, this is the place?" The fox asks as it checks its book and sees the cave that stood right in front of it.

The fox smirks, "This is going to be easier than I expected."

Then, it went right in, but stopped when 2 guards block it with their spears.

"Stop, you are forbidden to enter inside." One of the guards growled.

"Except if you have a quest from Queen Aleena." The other guards said as he poked his spear at the fox.

"Oh, it's forbidden you say?" It smirks, "Well, I have no choice then."

One of the guards sensed something bad and immediately thrusts his spear into the fox, but it's too late. The fox jumps and kicks the guard right at his face, knocking him out.

"Get the other guards!" The guard said as he held his spear high to defend himself from the fox's attacks.

 **Not far from the cave…**

"It's sure is a silent night." Amy sighed as she strolls around the forest.

"Yeah, but still… it's hard to believe that the world is slowly corrupting after we defeated him." Sonic said as he looked a leaf falling.

"Well, I hope someone can stop this." Tails said as he carefully walk over the tree's big roots.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Silver asks as he went into the ground after floating using his telekinesis.

Everyone became silent as they heard screaming and shouting.

"What was that?" Tails ask.

"I don't know, but we must help them." Sonic said as he dashed into the cave, while his friends run behind him.

 **Deep in the cave**

"You wouldn't enter this room! I'm the strongest guard here and I will crush you like an ant!" The biggest guard said as he swings his hammers.

"Let's see." The fox smirks as it jumps, but was blocked by the guard's hammer.

Then, an intense battle occurs. At first, the guard seems to have the upper hand, but slowly, the fox begins to beat him until he has no power.

"Hmpf, he claims himself the best, but he still loses to a girl." It said as it kicks the guard aside and opens the door, revealing a green-brown orb standing on a big altar.

"Ah, the precious dimensions orb." She smirks as she walks slowly to it, but is stopped as someone bangs the door behind her.

"Stop it right there!" Sonic said as he arrived at the room, and gulps to see the girl.

That 'girl' is a white fox with nine tails. She has long brown hair, her eye color as silver and wears unusual clothes, like eastern traditional clothes.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"To stop you," Sonic said as he recovered from his shock, "Don't you know how dangerous it is if you remove that from the altar?" He growled.

"So? Don't stop my plans and scam!" She said as blue fire emerges from both of her hands.

"Okay, this doesn't look good." Sonic said as he dodges the fox's flames.

"Sonic!" Tails said as he and his friends arrive at the room.

"Nice timing! Help me beat this fox!" Sonic said as he tried to spin dash the fox, but his attack was stopped mid air.

"What? Silver, are you betraying me?" Sonic ask.

"Betraying you?" Silver asks as he too was carried and thrown to the other side of the room with Sonic.

"Okay. She has pyrokinesis and telekinesis." Tails gulped.

"Hey! Don't you dare hurt my Sonic!" Amy said as she summons two hammers and begins to attack the fox.

Sonic and Silver recovered and went back to the battle, but the fox notices that she's surrounded with some strong opponents, so she decides to flee.

"Hey! Come back you coward!" Amy shouts as she chases after the fox, but the fox disappear in the forest.

"Well, I think she won't be back for quite some time." Sonic said as he looks around.

"Whatever, let's help the guards first." Tails said as the four of them went back to help the guards.

But then, Sonic notices something; A piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asks to himself as he looked at the paper; a drawing of 4 dimensions, a floating island in the middle, and 4 small circles drawn in each dimensions.

 **End of Chapter! What's the meaning of the picture? To be continued….**

 **Credits to my friend, Randomness_101 from Wattpad, and you can check her stories there. UNDERTALE AND OTAKU ALERT – Randomness_101.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2….. The Characters aside my OCs belong to Sega and Sonic Archies.**

 _ **World Crisis Chapter Two: Moebius**_

It was almost night time, but everyone seems panicking. What makes them panic is that the northern mountain became to crumble, and they helplessly see the villagers and moebians there die, buried alive with the rubbles.

"What should we do to stop this?" One of the moebians said as she sobbed to see her family died in the tragedy.

"I don't know." One of them said, "I hope king Scourge can solve this. We can't live forever like this."

 **In the castle**

"My king, there's an emergency! The northern mountain has crumbled and there are hundreds of your people who died in this tragedy!" One of the butlers said.

"I KNOW IT ALREADY!" Scourge roared as he went in circles, "CAN YOU JUST BRING ME GOOD NEWS?"

"Yes, your highness." The butler became very pale, "I'll find it."

"Good, now SCAM!" Scourge shouts as the butler scurried outside. After the butler went outside, Scourge sighed and crashed into his throne.

 **In a dark forest, near the crumbled mountain**

A void opened near the cave, but this time, a wolf came out of the void. The void closes as the wolf walks away from it.

"It should be around here." The wolf growled as he looked around until he spotted the cave and smirks.

"Found it." He said as he charges inside, with some guards running after him.

"Hey, stop it right there!" One of the said as he threw a spear, which almost hit the wolf.

The wolf cursed and turned back to see the guards.

"You fools want to die? FINE!" He howls as his body gets bigger, fangs appeared from his mouth while his eye pupils became red.

"What the hell was that?" One of the guards asks.

"I think he turned into a werewolf!" One of the guard said, but before they can do anything, the wolf faces at them and immediately charged at them, knocking some of the guards. After a while, he turned back and continue running in his werewolf form.

"Hurry! He's heading towards the chamber!" One of the guards said as he help his conscious friends.

But it's too late; the wolf reached the chamber and is attacking the sturdy door. After a while, the door was destroyed, revealing a red orb standing in the middle of an altar.

"At last." He smirks as he tried to reach the orb, but was sent away with a blow.

The one that attack him is Scourge, in his super form.

"There's no way you'll be getting my world's orb." Scourge said as he tries to give a blow to the wolf again, but this time, the wolf is ready. He jumps as Scourge spin dashed his original spot.

Then, the two began to fight. But immediately, Scourge had the upper hand and managed to defeat the wolf in no time.

"I told you." Scourge said as he returned to his original form while the guards tied the wolf's hand and escorts him to an underground prison.

"You'll regret this." The wolf growls as he had no choice but to be escorted.

"I never regret my choices." Scourge smirks as the guards brought the wolf, "What a fool."

Then, he noticed a paper next to the altar.

"I think he dropped something." Scourge said as he picked up the paper and saw the drawing, the same like what Sonic sees.

"What the -" Scourge drops the paper as smokes appear from the drawing while the drawings change; the drawing of the dimensions began to smoke and each edges began to disappear.

 **End of Chapter! It seems the fox isn't the only one who tried to steal the dimensions' orbs. But why did the picture change? To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Characters aside my OCs belong to Sega and Sonic Archie.**

 _ **World Crisis Chapter Three: Southern Islands, Blaze's Dimension**_

It was a terrible night. Just like Moebius and Mobius, the dimension itself began to crumble. Everday, odd weathers, disasters and monsters attack the islands, causing great destruction. That night, an enormous hurricane struck the whole islands.

Then, in an island, a void opened and 2 snakes fell from the void.

"So… This is the place right?" The red snake asks himself as he looks around.

"Stop messing around and let's go." The yellow snake sighed as she slithers away while the red snake follows her.

 **In another island**

Deep in an island, there's a house where Marine the Raccoon and Blaze (temporary) stays. They're bored to death for staying in the house for a few days, since the hurricane didn't stop.

"Well, at least the wind didn't get worse." Blaze sighed as she circles around the house while Marine's loafing around.

Then suddenly, the wind calmed down, and a gigantic earthquake appears, causing Marine to fall from a cabinet.

"What was that?" Marine asks as she rubbed her head.

"I don't know but we must check it out." Blaze says as she goes outside, followed by Marine.

After reaching the shore, they gasped; Coral cave has resurface.

"Who've done this?" Blaze murmured, than sees one of her royal guard heading to her.

"Your highness, two intruders attacked coral cave!" He said, while gasping.

"Well, we have no time to rest. Let's go." Blaze said as she, the guard and Marine went straight into the resurfaced cave.

 **In the cave**

"Hurry up!" The yellow snake said as the two intruders tried to slither faster while being chased by some guards.

"It's no use! We must defeat them!" The red snake said as he turns back to face the guards.

"I hate your plans." The yellow snake murmured and cursed in another language when a spear almost struck her tail.

Then, the two stopped at the room, which was originally the chamber which the jeweled spear stood once. Then, the room seemed to be a dead end. Before the snakes could do anything, the guards filled the room.

"Give up or prepare to be destroyed!" One of the guards said.

"I don't think so." The yellow snake said as she and the red snake was covered with mysterious fogs. The guards can see the silhouette of them growing bigger (and longer), while their heads became longer too. When the smoke cleared up, two Chinese dragons appear.

The yellow Chinese dragon has colorful feathers, sticking in her elbows, while some flowers sticks around her ears.

The Red Chinese dragon has longer whiskers, sharper claws and seemed more brutal than the yellow ones.

"Okay…. That was unexpected…" One of the guards gulped as he backed away.

"Hey hey hey! It's more important to capture them!" One of the guards said as he kicked the terrified guard.

Then, the guards charged at the dragons, only to be swiped by the red dragon's tail. Then, the red dragon made a huge fire to trap them in a space.

"This should keep them a while." The red dragon said.

"Where's the chamber?" The yellow dragon asks as she searches the room, only to be fire balled.

"Sis!" The red dragon said, but before he could do anything, some ropes emerge and tied him, causing him to fall hard into the floor.

Then, more guards enter the room. Behind the guards are Blaze and Marine.

"We've paralyzed them, your highness." One of the guards said as he ties the yellow dragon.

"Good, make sure they don't escape." Blaze says while the guards drag the dragons away.

"Wait for me!" Marine said as she follows the guards.

Blaze sighs as she wanders around the cave, until she notices a paper near the hidden chamber's room.

"What's this?" Blaze asks as she looked at the paper; the smoke in the paper didn't stop while the drawings of the dimensions slowly disappearing; worse than what Scourge sees.

 **End Of Chapter.**


End file.
